Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to be useful as adsorbents and to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion reactions. Certain molecular sieves, such as zeolites, aluminophosphates, and mesoporous materials, are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction (XRD). Within the crystalline molecular sieve material there are a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific molecular sieve material. Because the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of industrial processes.
Although many different crystalline molecular sieves have been discovered, there is a continuing need for new molecular sieves with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon conversion reactions, and other applications. New molecular sieves can contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,006 discloses the synthesis of molecular sieve SSZ-26 using a hexamethyl[4.3.3.0] propellane-8,11-diammonium cation as structure directing agent (“SDA”). In the synthesis of this SDA from [4.3.3.0] propellane-8,11-dione, it was reported that a small amount of a mono-amine impurity was also produced in the reaction sequence. The mono-amine could be carried through all steps of the synthesis of the SDA without adversely affecting the synthesis of SSZ-26.
It has now been found that this reported mono-amine impurity is a mono quaternary ammonium compound, and when used as a structure directing agent, produces a unique molecular sieve material designated SSZ-100.